Snippets and Whimpers and Tails (OH MY!)
by MinscLovesBoo
Summary: An ongoing collection of snippets and bits of conversation that I could imagine happening between Nick and Judy - mostly fluff and humor with some hurt/comfort. Updated as I think of things. :) NOTE: This is conversation style and not a complete story or one-shot; many are independent although there are a few "story lines", if you will, scattered over the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Nick…I was thinking th-"

"Did it hurt?"

[pause]; [whack]

"YOUCH!"

"Did it hurt? Yes, yes it did."

[whimper]

* * *

"Hey Hopps…you know how they say you should imagine your audience in their underwear when you have to give a public speech?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well, what if you had to give a speech at a naturalist club like the Oasis? Wouldn't imagining that end up being a little erotic and make you even more nervous?"

"Have you been drinking?"

* * *

"Hopps...if we don't make it out of here; I want you to know I've loved you since the day we met."

"Oh Nick! Oh! I- I- Hey! You scammed me that day!"

"I know. That's what I've always loved about you."

[twitch]; [whackwhackwhack]

[whimper]

* * *

"This is a bad idea Carrots."

"Relax. It will be fine."

"No it won't."

"Stop it. Here they come."

[sigh]

"Dad! Mom! I want you to meet..."

"JUDY! A FOX!"

[buzz];[crackle];[thud]

"DAD! NICK!"

[whimper]

* * *

 **[AN - I may need to re-title this to Snippets and Whimpers...or Snippets of Whimpers at this rate.]**

* * *

"How long would it take the fur on your tail to grow back?"

"Uh...months, probably. Why?"

"Hmm. Do you think there's enough fur in one coat to knit into a sweater for me?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

[whimper]

"What? I didn't punch you."

"Just practicing."

[whack]

"Ow!"

"Experience is the best teacher."

[whimper]

"Why do most of your proverbs involve pain?"

* * *

"Do you think Finnick would be willing to let us push him around in the stroller?"

"Uh. Probably not. Why?"

"Just think of the reactions we'd get if we walked into ZPD like that."

"Oh wow. I can imagine the Chief's face. And Ben would go completely spastic. That would be hysterical. I doubt he'd do it though."

"What if we paid him?"

"Er...maybe."

"Cool. Plus it would be good practice for us."

"Ok. I'll ask what do you mean 'good practice for us'?"

[blush]

"Carrots?"

[deeper blush]

"Oh my."

[thud]

"Nick?"

[whimper]

* * *

"It goes over the top."

"Out the bottom."

"Heathen. Top."

"Country bumpkin. Bottom."

"TOP!"

"Wait...is our first real argument since moving in actually going to be about how the toilet paper goes on the roller?"

"It's not an argument. You're just wrong."

* * *

"Oh wow. Even I have to say that vixen is striking."

"Really? Where?"

[searching]

"Ahem."

[glare]

"There's no vixen is there."

[glare];[foot tapping]

"You know I love you Carrots."

"Do I know that? Maybe I would if I was a vixen."

"Carrots. You wound me."

"That can be arranged."


	2. Chapter 2

[ **AN - Okay...looks like replacing a chapter doesn't trigger any updates; good to know. So I'll start breaking groups of them into new chapters. At some point I might restructure them all into themes by chapter. We'll see.**

 **Also, some of these have turned into a continuation (somewhat) of snippets from the previous chapter and may end up turning into their own little one-shot. So they won't make sense (or be as funny imho) if you haven't read the other pieces.]**

* * *

[doe eyes]

"No."

[doe eyes]; [tears];

"No."

[doe eyes]; [tears]; [sniffle]

[sigh]

"Why would you possibly want to make a sweater out of fur from my tail?"

"You always cover me with it when we are hanging out and watching moves. You know I love that."

"And?"

"Well...if you have to work late or are off doing something it will be like you're still here. Like you are still touching me. Your fur on my fur."

"That's...that's...kind of erotic. And creepy. Very, very creepy. Most mammals just look at a picture."

"If we were most mammals we wouldn't be here."

"Point taken."

"So you'll think about?"

"Sure."

"WOO!"

"Done thinking. Still no."

[pout]

* * *

"And how is my floppsy-hoppsy little bun-bun this morning?"

"Much better now that my foxy-woxy handsome...uh.."

[pause]

"Okay. You're right. No cuddly baby-talk."

"I told ya."

"I feel unclean."

* * *

"Mmmhhhurk?"

[groan]

"Ni- Nick? Where..."

"Shh Carrots. It's me."

"Wh-at..."

"You're in the hospital; you'll be okay. Let me get your parents. They'll want to know you woke up."

"Wait. Just...stay with me...a minute"

"I'm here. Always."

* * *

"What are you doing Fluff?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing."

"Judy - I have night-vision. Why are you hovering over my tail with a fur trimmer?"

"You...looked...ah...too warm. I was worried you were overheating."

* * *

"I love cuddling up like this on the couch for movie night. I've missed it."

"Missed you too Fluff."

"Your lap isn't always comfortable though...even with a pillow."

"Ha. It's all those muscles I built from the academy. You should appreciate it more."

"Yeah right. There's this stupid lump in the pillow I can't get rid of. Grr."

"Uh..."

[bonk] [pound]

"..."

[fluff]

"That's better. Nick? What's wrong? What happened? NICK!"

"Lump. Not. Pillow."

"What? Oh. OH! AACK!"

[whimper]


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN - As before, some of these only make sense in the context of other snippets. I'll probably restructure all of them with the next chapter when I get around to posting it. Thanx!]**

* * *

"Grr. This is so frustrating. Why can I never pull off a prank on you?"

"Well...Carrots...you know how you say I'm just an overgrown kit and you have to be the adult?"

"So?"

"Well..."

[chuckle]

"Silly rabbit. Tricks are for kits."

[pause]; [groan]

 **[AN Did I really go there? Yes...yes I did. =D]**

* * *

"So...hypothetically..."

"Okay. This will be good."

"Shut up. If, let's say, at some point in the future we...uh...got married...which should I use? Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde?"

[pause]

"Uh...yep. That was good."

* * *

"Nick...just checking...you'd never post anything on FurBook that was inappropriate right?"

"Define inappropriate."

"Oh...you know. Humiliating, career threatening, would make my Dad want to zap you again...that sort of thing."

"Ah. Right. So basically no more posting? Is that it?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Oh come on."

"REALLY bad idea."

"It can't be that bad. I bet we won't even find anything."

"Carrots - you're a minor celebrity...the Hero of Zootopia. And I kind of am as well."

"Pfft. You're just scared."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

[search rule 34 nick and judy] [click]

[whirr]

"..."

"Wow."

[horror]; [paws over mouth]

"OH MY GOODNESS!" [muffled]

"Would that even work?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean...I know rabbits are flexible." [head tilt] "But do you bend like that?"

[PUNCH]; [thud]

"so...worth...it" [whimpered]

* * *

"Seriously though...Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." [foot tapping nervously]

"Okay. Er. Sheesh. Nothing like catching a fox off guard. Well Wilde-Hopps sounds like the name of a beer. Or..uh...a...uh...gentleman's club for bunnies."

"And Hopps-Wilde? That's like the name of a rabbit rave during Spring Break. Or a bunny having a seizure."

[pause]

"That's it. The wedding's off."

"Don't we have to be engaged first?"

* * *

"Nick! I'm sorry!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I...I...I didn't even think about it."

"Really?"

"It's just something we bunnies do. All of us do it."

"Are you kidding? It's the first rule. Judy."

"Nick..."

"You do remember what happened when I first met your dad right? The whole 'Hi Dad!' and ZAP...singed fox thing?"

"I'll fix it. I promise. Please..."

"First. Rule. Never, never, NEVER...friend your parents on FurBook."

* * *

"Hey Nick...I was thinking th-"

[open mouth/close mouth]

"Good boy. See? You are teachable."

[grumble]

* * *

"What about a blanket instead of a sweater?"

"This again?"

"Or...maybe several small blankets. You know. For kits...if we need them...like...some time in the future?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

[crying]

"Carrots."

"Go 'way."

"Judy."

"GO 'WAY!" [shrieking]

"Judy...please."

[sobbing]

"Don't you...JUDY...me! I try...to...talk about our...our...future and you MOCK ME. YOU...MOCKED...ME!"

"Judy. Look at me."

"Why?"

[deep breath]

"If...if...hypothetically...we got did...uh...get married at some point in the future. I wouldn't care if it was Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde or anything in between."

[sobbing slows]

"All...all that matters to me is that you're my Judy. My bunny. We can figure out everything else as we go. Like we always do."

"Oh Nick..."

[crying hugs]

"I'm here. Always."

[more hugs]; [crying stops]

"You bunnies. So emotional." [tears]

[pause]

"Nick?"

"What?" [softly]

"Did you just propose to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN - standard note again how some of these cross-over...so be certain to have read all chapters. Hope you enjoy!]**

* * *

"Carrots?"

"Yes?"

"Carefully consider consequences, correlations, and causation concerning this conundrum."

"Uh...Wha-?"

"Today is brought to you by the letter C!"

* * *

"What took so long?"

"They hired a new guy. Had to make our drinks three times. Still not sure he got it right."

"Hmm. Yeah. Mine tastes a little off."

"Mine too. Perfect start to the day."

"Not bad. But just alittleoff."

"Carrots?"

"What?It justtastesalittle differentthanusual. Kindoflikeitthough."

"Oh no."

"What'swrong?Nick?Youlookallpanicked?Areyouokay?"

"Uh...I think he made yours regular...not decaf."

"OH!WelltoolatetodoanythingaboutitnowIguess. Isthishowitmakesyoufeel? Suredoesgetyougoinginthemorningdoesn'tit?HaHaHa!"

"Kill me. Kill me now."

* * *

"Why are the walls pink? And why do I smell burnt fur?"

"Oh Nick! You're awake. I was getting worried."

"Where are we?"

"Oh...well...you're in my old room. At Bunnyburrows."

" _we're still here?_ "

"Yes silly. And the fire was small...nothing to worry about really. I put it out right away."

"Fire? What fire?"

"It looks like my dad upped the voltage on his taser just a _little bit_...so it knocked you out. And, ah, started a, ah, small fire. But it doesn't show. Honest!"

"He feels really bad about what happened. I probably should have told them you were a fox. It's just one of those, you know, big misunderstandings."

" _misunderstanding_?"

* * *

"Have you ever thought about doing yoga Fluff?"

"Yoga? Pft. A bunny doing yoga? You have to be kidding. It would drive me nuts."

"You do get a bit worked up at times. Could help you relax."

"I know how to relax. And I'm already plenty flexible. Not interested."

"Hmm. Whatever. Just trying to help my partner."

[pause]

[realization]

"NICHOLAS P. WILDE!"

"Uh oh."

"Yoga? I know what you are up to!"

"Carrots, I have no id-"

"Don't Carrots me."

"Besides..." ["bends"] [evil sultry grin]

[mouth drops]

"...I'm already plenty flexible."

"...gah..."

* * *

[singing]

"I love you!"

"Nick?"

"You love me!"

"Uh..."

"We're a happy family!"

"Stop."

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

"No more."

"Won't you say you love me too?"

[sigh]

"Are you done now?"

"Carrots...there's 3 more verses! And aren't you the one always talking about kits? Hmm?"

[singing]

"I love you!"

"Kill me. Kill me now."


	5. Chapter 5

**[AN - I don't think I'm going to restructure and group them by themes as I like how the "stories" are bounced around in between various other bits of randomness. So, per usual, if something doesn't make sense it is probably related to something in an earlier chapter. :)**

 **Updates *might* slow down a bit. I've worked through a lot of the items that had been running around in my head for awhile. I don't want to try and force new chapters as I find it makes things become stilted.**

 **If you have suggestions or ideas for a situation or topic that you'd like to see turned into a short "scene" or exchange feel free to message me. No promises though. =D** **]**

* * *

"I really do appreciate being your partner and all the other effects you've had on my life. You make me a better fox."

"You forgot your wallet didn't you?"

"That's harsh Carrots. You know it's hard for me to open up and talk about how I feel. Comments like that don't make it any easier."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

"I think it's time you took me out to a nice restaurant for dinner instead of all the places we usually go."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. I'm telling you that you are taking me to a nice restaurant. That's different."

"Yeah...that's a date."

"It's as much of a date as your proposal was a proposal. We could stay home and talk about that instead if you like?"

"How's Thursday at 7pm for dinner?"

* * *

"So...hypothetically..."

"No, no, no, noooo. No more hypothetical questions."

"So you'd finally rather have a real discussion about us?"

[pause] [mouth open/mouth close] [grin]

[smirk]

"Well done Carrots. Well done."

"Thank you."

"My sly bunny."

" _My_ dumb fox."

* * *

"Once we worked through that _misunderstanding_ your family and your parents really were quite nice. Your dad couldn't stop apologizing."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course they were a bit _shocked_ that you'd been keeping those kinds of secrets from them."

[groan]

"And those baby pictures your mom broke out. Oh...you were truly adorab-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how you did it or how you possibly got my parents' approval but why, WHY did you make them think you were my boyfriend?" [near tears]

"Probably for the same reason you went along with it Carrots."

"ah...um..." [blush] [tears]

[nuzzle]

[deeper blush]

[hugs]

* * *

"There was an office bet about whether we'd date? And you didn't tell me?"

"Carrots...you're a police officer. I thought you knew."

"AND YOU PLACED A BET? ON US?"

"Well, they didn't give me good odds with inside information and all but...uh...yeah."

"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH THIS?"

"Well...hypothetically...if we did, um, end up getting married it would, you know, fund part of the honeymoon."

"oh" [whispered]

"Just...hypothetically. Of course."

"Yeah...hypothetically."

* * *

"Are we having a fight?"

"No. We are discussing important topics with energy and vigor."

"That sounds a lot like a fight."

"It's not. If it were you'd probably be whimpering."

"Oooh. Low blow Fluff. Low blow."


	6. Chapter 6

**[AN - More randomness in whatever order I happen to put them together. Thinking about turning the whole tails sequence into a standalone story, although just writing short bits of dialog is much easier than describing the full scene and such. So we'll see.]**

* * *

"Nick?" [whispered]

"zzzz"

"Nick? Wake up."

"Snurk. Mmh?"

"Move over."

"Hurm. What?"

"Move over. If you aren't going to let me make a blanket then you don't leave me any choice."

"You're kidding."

"Move."

[covers rustle]

"You're insane. This is a bad idea."

[more rustling]

"Ah. So warm."

"Uh...yeah."

"Move closer."

" _Very_ , _very_ _bad idea_."

[whine]

"Fine."

[spooning]

"Mmh. Wrapped in your tail and feeling your fur. So much warmth. This is heavenly. It's like there's nothing between us."

"I sleep naked."

"Um...ah...um..."

[poke]

* * *

[looking into mirror]

"Do **I** know that? Yes, yes **I** do."

"Do **I** know **that**? Yes, yes **I do**."

"Do I **know** that? **Yes** , **yes** I do."

[sigh]

"Why are you doing this to yourself Nick?" [thud] [thud]

"If she hasn't said it to yet it's not going to happen."

"I haven't needed to. I already know the answer...my dumb fox."

[gulp]

* * *

"That is the oddest traffic stop we've ever had."

"Right? A canine with a feline gagged and tied up in the trunk."

"And in a huge duffel bag. Filled with rocks! He was going to drown her!"

"Why'd you even pull him over?"

"He had a broken tail-light."

"What? That's it? No bunny intuition? Just a broken tail-light?"

"Well...yeah. It's against the law so I was going to ticket him."

"Wow. I never would have pulled him over."

"Really?"

"Honest. I wouldn't have. You saved her life Fluff. I guess you could say..." [puts on sunglasses]

"...you really let the cat out of the bag this time."

[GROAN]

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

 **[AN - Every since the scene at the end when they start chasing Flash I've been trying to find a way to work this in. I hope it didn't come out too forced.]**

* * *

"Our water comes from the reservoirs doesn't it?"

"I think so. It goes down to the municipal plants and then gets routed throughout the city. Why?"

"Hmm. There's fish in the reservoirs."

"So?"

"So, Fluff, that means we are showering in water that fish had sex in."

[head tilt]

"I mean...even if the filtration and purification is 99.99% effective, well, there's a lot of fish. That means a lot of fish sex."

"Were you dropped on your head as a kit?"

 **[AN - I have, when asked if I wanted water by a server in a restaurant, responded with "No thank you. Fish have sex in it." They usually do a head tilt and look at me like I must have been dropped on my head as a child. Especially in really nice restaurants.]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[AN - Probably the last snippets for a little bit. Have some longer stories I need to get out of my head. Also renamed to Snippets and Whimpers and Tails (OH MY!) as that feels much more appropriate."**

* * *

"Well you know it's true."

"You're pushing it Nick."

"And you are cute when you are angry. The way your nose twitches is adorable."

"That's it. -5 points to the fox."

"What?"

"You didn't know when to stop. So you lose points. What's so confusing?"

"Oh...so we're keeping _score_ now?"

"I'm a female. We always keep score."

"..."

"You're losing by the way. Badly. Better step up your game."

* * *

"Did you steal my carrot pen again?"

"Fluff - I thought we were past this in our relationship - these specist associations."

"What?"

"Fox? Steal? Quite the stereotypical attitude."

"Uh."

"I'll have you know I have never stolen anything ever."

"Sheesh. Sorry. Sensitive fox."

"I simply borrowed it for an indefinite period."

"NICK! You need to get your own pen!"

"Why? I have one. Sounds like you need to get one."

[eye twitch]; [punch]

[whimper]

* * *

"So that was a long call. How are your parents doing?"

"Oh. They're fine. They were wondering how things were going with my _boyfriend_."

"Heh heh. Um yeah."

"You have no idea what you've done do you."

"Hmm."

"They're wondering if we've picked out a date yet."

"For what?"

"The wedding."

"WHAT? It hasn't even been two months yet!"

"My dumb, dumb, dumb fox. Normal courtship for bunnies is measured in weeks not months."

"Uh..."

"Yep. It either heads to marriage pretty quickly or the couple breaks up."

"Dah..."

"I figure by the next call they'll be suggesting names for kits."

* * *

"So...say...something happened and we ended up having to shave your tail. Would I be able to use the fur then?"

"I highly doubt something like that would occur."

"But what if it did?"

"Okay, fine. Yes. If 'something happened' that required it then yes, you can use the fur."

" _YES_!"

"You're really starting to creep me out here a bit."

* * *

"If we did have kits would the hybrids be boxes or funnies?"

" _Error_ : The higher brain functions of this mammal have stopped executing."

"NICK! I'm serious!"

* * *

"If we were dating, like everyone for some reason _seems_ to think we are, what would be different?"

[mouth opens/closes] [repeatedly] [ears down]

"I'm going to end up whimpering no matter what I say aren't I?"


	8. Chapter 8

**[AN - I think these are funny; of course I'm under the influence of multiple margaritas (YUMM!) and a carb crash from downing a quart of Haagen-Dazs chocolate ice cream (MOWR YUMM!). Your mileage may vary. And please excuse any typos. =D]**

* * *

"Wilde-Hopps."

"Excuse me?"

"Wilde-Hopps. That's the name I'll use."

"Um. Okay."

"I talked it over with mom and she agreed."

"You discussed it with your _mom_?"

"Of course. You weren't real helpful."

"Shouldn't we be engaged before you talk about those things with your parents?"

"You really don't understand how bunnies do things do you?"

[gulp]

"We'll let you know when we've picked the date."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Carrots?"

"Hmm."

"Seems like you are trying to avoid looking at me."

"Makes it easier to pretend you aren't here."

"..."

[chuckle]

* * *

"What do you want to watch tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Tonight. It's movie night. Like every week?"

"Oh. Well. Heh heh. I ah I might have a date tonight Nick."

"Uh...date? Tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for him to confirm."

"Him? Date?"

"Yes. A date. With a him. You know what a date is right? The thing we didn't go on to that nice restaurant? One of those?"

"But...when? It's movie night! Who? What?" [flustered]

"You almost sound jealous." [foot tapping]

"What? No. Me jealous? It's movie night though!"

[foot tapping]

[foot tapping]

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I am just a _little_ bit jealous." [whine]

"Good."

[sad face]

"So, 7pm?"

"What? I thought you...date thing...with a him. You had to confirm. Or something. With him." [more flustered]

"He just did."

[tie pull] [kiss]

"Dumb fox."

* * *

"NICK!"

"Aarg! Snurk! Wh-" [falls out of bed] "OW! What? What's wrong!"

"Do we have any pickles?"

* * *

"What's in the boxes Carrots?"

"Oh...they're books. From my parents."

"From your old room?"

"No...not exactly."

"Hmm."

"Idea books. For names. For kits."

[pause]

"THREE BOXES!"

"Well, there's one box for bunnies, one for foxes, and one for hybrids."

"Dah...gah..."

"Plus they broke it down between boys and girls...so several books per box."

" _THREE BOXES_!"

"I am a bunny Nick."

[whimper]

* * *

"Nick?" [whispered]

"Hmm?"

[covers rustling]

"Move over. I want my tail."

"Nyah." [yawn] "For the record." [yawn] "It's attached to me. That makes it my tail."

[more rustling]

"Are you wearing pajamas?"

"Well." [yawn] "Sorry - sleepy. Um. Yeah."

"Why?"

[blushes] "Ah...well after last time...I...just in case you did this again."

"You're so sweet." [snuggles]

[contented sigh]

[spooning]

"Judy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you naked?"

[giggle]

"You are an evil, evil little bunny."


	9. Chapter 9

**[AN - This just came out of nowhere right after I posted chapter 8. Need to get this one out of my head. Maybe margaritas and a quart of ice cream was a bad plan. Will make this chapter longer later.**

 **Angst warning.]**

* * *

"Hey Nick!"

[beep]

"Well yes I'm happy to see you to!"

[click]

"It's been pretty quiet at the station lately."

[beep] [whirr]

"And parking duty is getting pretty old. And boring."

[beep]

"Pfft. No I haven't broken my record yet."

[beep] [click]

"Slacker? Look who's calling who a slacker!"

[beep]

"I'm not the one laying around in bed all day." [trembles]

[beep] [whirr]

"Bogo said he stopped by earlier today to check on you."

[beep] [click]

"Did I tell you Ben got us Gazelle tickets?"

[beep]

"The shows not for a few weeks though."

[beep] [whirr]

[chuckle] "Yeah, I know. That puffball is such a sweetie. He really tries."

[beep]

[silence]

[beep]

"The guys really miss you." [tears]

[beep] [click]

"I do too." [whispered]

[beep]

[sniffles]

[beep] [whirr]

...

* * *

 **[AN - okay, I'm going to go have a good cry now.]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[AN - I'm just going to leave chapter 9 as it is; just that one event. There is a "happy" follow-on to that incident at the end here. ]**

 **[AN - Just a reminder (since I received a rather...er...shall we say "strong" response to Chapter 9) this started off as unrelated snippets. Over time some have built on each other and referenced/or cross-referenced each other like mini "arcs". The tail ones, the parent ones, and so on. In this chapter it's about 50/50 - half are completely random/independent and the other refer back to one or more previous ones.**

 **Others, like chapter 9 and its complement back in chapter 2, are not about how it happened, what happens next, or so on. It's about a moment. An emotion. A visual. A snippet, if you will, in these two characters lives. I may, and probably will, touch back on them at some point. They also may show up in other stories.**

 **Please do not think of these as in any sort of chronological order - some of the "arcs" would conflict with each other. I know it's a little disjointed; even I have to re-read earlier chapters when working on new ones to keep things straight. :)** **]**

* * *

"Let's use our inside voice okay Nick?"

"You know me, I'm a talker. I can talk and talk. I'm a good talker."

"Yes. Yes your are. Just not now okay?"

"It's always a good time to talk. Communication is the secret to a good relationship."

"You tire me."

"That's why I'm talking. By talking I'm transferring that energy to you. To help perk you up."

"..."

"This really is all about you and what you need. I'm a giver...you know that. I give by talking. I'm giving this energy to you. Talk talk talk. Give give give."

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY I BROKE THE RADIO! CAN YOU JUST PLEASE BE QUIET UNTIL WE GET THERE!"

* * *

"Nick? Well?"

"Uh...well what?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Is this a trick question?"

* * *

[dancing and singing]

"I won't give up, no I won't give in."

[hops and twirls]

"'til I reach the end and then I'll start again."

[shake and spin]

"No I won't le-EEEEEKKKKK! Nick! How long have you been there!"

"Long enough. This is video gold."

"NOOOOO!"

"And...posted."

* * *

"You never answered me you know."

"About what?"

"What would be different if we were dating?"

"Um...well...some things would be."

"Like what?"

"Er...well...I'm guessing, just guessing, that one of them is that I'd have a...shaved...tail?"

"Really?" [breathlessly]

"Maybe?" [nervously]

"So...ah...you got any...plans for later? Like tonight?"

[gulp]

* * *

"Texting would be a lot harder if we didn't have thumbs."

[head tilt]

"Well wouldn't it? I mean how would we hold the phone? Would we have to press the keys with our nose? And what about mammals with a short muzzle like you? How would it work?"

"I can't imagine what it must be like to be inside your head."

* * *

"NICK!"

[beep] [beep]

"Hey." [weakly]

[cuddle] [burrow]

[beep] [beep]

"Ow. Just...careful."

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's okay."

[beep] [beep]

"I thought...Nick..." [tears]

"Me too."

"You dumb fox. IF. YOU. EVER-" [near sob]

[beep] [beep]

"Later."

"What?"

"Yell...at me later." [ragged] "Just...stay...here. So I can see you. Okay?" [near tears]

[nods] [smiles]

[beep] [beep]

[chin rub/mark]

"Wha- Did you just..."

"Shh. **_My_** fox. I'm here. Always."

[beep] [beep]

...


	11. Chapter 11

"Carrots?"

"Hmm."

"I know you know I know what you think you know about what I know about what you knew."

"..."

"You know?"

"No. No know. No knew. No knowing. No knewing. No."

* * *

"After everything that's happened...I guess...I just feel so much closer to you now."

"We could be closer. We're still wearing clothes."

[eye twitch]; [whack]

"Too close!" [whimpered]

* * *

"What'd you pick up at the store?"

"Oh. Nothing special. Just...stuff."

"Okay. Now I'm curious."

"Seriously. It's nothing."

[rifles through bag]

"Judy." [flat]

"Yes?" [innocent]

"What's this?"

"OH. That. Um. It's a replacement."

"We have one. It works just fine."

"This one's cordless. Much...more...more...convenient."

"Judy." [flat]

"Hmm?" [innocent]

"It has a shearing attachment."

"It was on sale."

* * *

"Nick...I'm really tired and don't have the patience to deal with you today."

"So...just a normal day then, right?"

[whack]

"Ooh...you are tired. No eye twitch."

[pause] [eye twitch] [WHACK]

"That's my bunny!" [whimpered]

* * *

"Fluff? I'll be ready to leave in a bit. Just going to take a quick shower."

"Need someone to scrub your back? Or your tail?"

[pause] "Uh...uh...I'm okay. You and your evil bunny ways. Such a tease." [nervously]

"Who's teasing?" [huskily]

* * *

"So we're looking at sometime in the spring."

"For what?"

"We're thinking we'll do it over in Bunny Burrows."

"Come again?"

"Mostly due to logistics. With so much of my family attending it seemed easier."

"Uh..."

"You really should start working on your part of the guest list."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"So how's my favorite fox feeling today?"

[beep] [beep]

"I better be your only fox; not just your favorite."

[smile] [hugs]

[beep] [beep]

...

* * *

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

"It's still your turn to file the paperwork from today."

[grumble]

* * *

"Fluff - so, hypothetically..."

"Nope. No hypotheticals from you."

"You ask me them all the time. That's a double-standard."

"Of course. We _girls_ get to pose hypotheticals. You _boys_ are supposed to be decisive."

"Okay. I just thought you'd have an opinion on the number of kits in the family."

"WHAT?"

* * *

 **[AN - I felt Nick was long overdue for a "win" where he got Judy to go "WHAT?" :)]**


	12. Chapter 12

"Every day I'm grateful and feel lucky that you're my partner."

"As you should Fluff."

[punch - gentle]

* * *

"WOO! WOO! WOO!" [running and screaming]

"Uh..."

"WOO! WOO! WOO!"

"Um..."

"WOO! WOO! WOO!"

[sigh]

"WOO! WOO! WOO!"

"Note to self; never call in favors to get backstage passes."

"WOO! WOO! WOO!"

"I'm getting tired just watching this."

"WOO! WOO! WOO!"

...

* * *

"You should have seen your face, Fluff."

"It wasn't that funny."

"Is that what I look like when I go 'WHAT?'"

[glare] "Fine. It was kind of funny." [chuckle]

"I am sorry...at least a little; joking about kits like that probably went too far."

"Apology accepted. Thank you."

"So this is where you tell me the same."

"About what?"

"All those conversations with your mom? Picking out a last name? Picking a date and guest lists?"

"What about them?"

"This is where you tell me those were a joke that you probably took a _little_ too far. Very well done though. You really had me going."

"Oh. Ha ha. Yeah. About that."

"Well?"

"Um..." [blushes]

"Carrots?"

"We've narrowed it down to May."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"So how much longer till they let you out of here?"

"Three...maybe four days. They have a few final tests to run."

"Almost home Nick." [smiles]

"Yeah...and then at least 3 weeks of rest and some PT, but hey it's progress. I guess. I'm just dying from the boredom laying here."

"Oh."

"After so many weeks it's like let me out of here or just kill me already. You know?" [smiles]

"Um." [trembles]

"Carrots?"

"Let's uh..." [sniffle] "...let's neither of us...um" [tears]"...make those kind of jokes again. Okay?" [wipe eyes]

[open/close mouth] [swallow] "Sorry." [whispered] [hugs]

* * *

"You almost done in there?"

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long Fluff."

"OH MY GOODNESS." [stares]

"What?"

"It's...it's...your...it's huge!" [wide eyes]

"Oh, yeah. That usually happens when I give it a good scrubbing. It was overdue."

"Can I...can I touch it?" [drool]

"Well...I don't know. That's a pretty intimate thing for us foxes." [smirk]

"PLEASE!" [whine]

"Fine." [chuckle]

[nuzzle] [mewing]

"Uh...Carrots?"

[more nuzzling and mewing]

"Carrots!"

"Hmm?" [dreamily]

"You okay?"

"Yes. Stay. Stay. Right. There."

"Uh..."

"Okay. One coat is plenty of fur."

"CARROTS!"

[click] [buzz]

* * *

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you never say you love me?"

[open/close mouth] [ears down] [gulp] [whine]


	13. Chapter 13

**[AN - Might be the last snippets chapter for a bit. For real this time. :)**

 **I'm more focused on Love's Sting (aka Love's Tales) and am starting to run out of funny quips.**

 **These have some humor but lean towards the more serious romance side.**

 **On a side note, just under 10k views and 2500 visitors in 5 or 6 weeks. I'm sure that's pretty pathetic compared to the real writers on here...but it still feels nice. So let me have my illusion and don't pop my bubble. Okay? =D]**

* * *

"Carrots, we really need to talk about this...this... _planning_ that you and your mom are doing."

"Well I talk to her again in a few days. I can give you an update then."

"What? No...I mean...you and I need to talk. Us. You and I. We. Talk."

[click]

 _"If...if...hypothetically...we got did...uh...get married at some point in the future. I wouldn't care if it was Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde or anything in between."_

 _"All...all that matters to me is that you're my Judy. My bunny. We can figure out everything else as we go. Like we always do."_

[mouth drops open]

"Did you have anything you wanted to add to that?"

"..."

[nuzzles muzzle] "My fox."

* * *

"According to your discharge papers there's no showering for at least another week."

"I already feel and must smell...ripe."

"I kind of like it. It grows on you after awhile."

"So does fungus."

"NICK!"

"What? My fur's all matted, I've got antiseptic and bandage residue on me...it's nasty."

"Sponge baths are allowed." [innocent expression]

* * *

"Do you miss hustling?"

"Honestly? Some days I do."

"Why?"

"Probably the thrill, knowing that I've fooled someone."

"Would you go back to it?"

"Now? I think a certain bunny would take exception to it."

"Aw...scared I'd drag your butt down to lockup?"

"You wish. No. I just...I wouldn't want to let you down."

"What?"

"Knowing that I'd disappointed you so much."

"Nick..." [teary]

"I couldn't stand it if you looked at me and I saw in your eyes how much I'd hurt you by doing something dumb like that."

[crying]

"Oh come here. You bunnies. So emotional." [teary hugs]

* * *

"Let me just put this away...EWW! Disgusting!"

"What?"

"When's the last time you cleaned your fridge?"

"You're supposed to clean it?"

* * *

"Here you go Fluff."

"What's in the OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR TAIL! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Let's be clear. The story is I lost a bet, okay?"

"WHAT?"

"When they ask at the station. I. Lost. A Bet. Got it?"

"Oh Nick! You sweet dumb fox." [laughing]

"Carrots?"

"I've..." [chortle] "...been..." [chortle] "...teasing. All this time." [laughter]

 _"What?"_

[snorting] "I...can't...breathe..." [hysterical laughter]


	14. Chapter 14

**[AN - Been a bit since I updated this. Most of these wrap-up (at least somewhat) the major "story lines" through these snippets. One of them is random/it's own little offshoot.**

 **I'm still going to leave this active vs. mark complete as I do think I'll continue adding on. Even less often though. Although it is a nice to have this to come over to from Love's Tales on occasion.]**

* * *

"So...we still need to talk, really talk this time, about the planning you and your mom are doing."

"Do I need to play the pen again?"

"No. No need for the pen. Please."

"Okay."

"So."

"Yes?"

"You've...you've really been doing those things? Discussing it with your mom? Making...arrangements?" [squeaking]

"You really don't understand your bunny do you?"

"I guess I'm a slow learner?"

"Dumb fox." [affectionately]

"Yeah. Okay. So...then I have a question. If that's allowed?" [nervously]

"Of course it is silly."

"Well I wanted to check since it seems I'm a slow learner or something."

"But you're very good at stalling." [bemusedly]

"Right. Okay. Here goes. Judy." [gets on one knee/opens small box] "Will you mar-"

"YES! YES! YES!" [tackling hug]

"Gurk."

"I have been SO waiting for you to actually ask me!"

"Yeah. Heh heh." [gulp]

"I need to call my mom so we can start planning for real!"

"Right. Sounds go- _What_?"

"You heard me." [evil grin/teary eyes]

"Snurk. But. Gah. You said. _What_?"

"Did you really think we'd do all that before you asked me?"

[mouth drops open]

"It's called a hustle sweetheart." [rubs noses] "Boom."

* * *

"Wake up." [whispered]

"Snurf. Hmm?"

"Oh Nick. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this."

"Uh...do what."

"You know what." [crawls onto bed]

"Carrots?" [nervously]

"Yes Nick?" [crawls under covers]

"What...what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" [crawls on top of him]

"This-"

"is something that's long overdue." [nipping and kissing]

"Carrots!" [panicked]

[BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]...

"Huh?" [groan] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]...

"What a dream."

"Yes it was."

"CARROTS? What? You?"

"Hit the snooze will you?" [snuggle/burrow]

* * *

"It's time."

"What? OH! OH! Time! Right! It's time!"

"Breathe Nick."

"Yes! Breathe! Breathing good! Okay! I'll grab everything. You just...stay!"

[mass chaos] [running around apartment] [grabbing travel bag]

[bemused expression]

"Okay! We've all set!" [runs out the door]

[snort] "Mom said you'd be like this."

[footsteps running away]

"She said dad actually made it to the car the first time."

[muffled expletive] [footsteps running back]

"Not too bad. You realized before the car." [chuckling] [groan]

[door flies open]

"Judy! Sorry! I-"

"Shh. It's okay. Let's go. Together this time though?"

"Yes. Together. Together good!"

[laugh] [groan] "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

* * *

"It's time to change your dressings."

"I can get them if you bring me the stuff."

"No! It's my job."

"Carrots - you're trembling. I can see it. Let me, okay?"

"NO!" [yells] "Sorry" [whispered]

"It's okay. I understand."

"Do you?"

"Judy-"

"You died." [flat]

"I'm-"

"You! Died!" [tears]

"I'm here."

"Right in front of me. In my arms. Your blood all over me. You died."

"Don't do this."

"It should have been me."

"That wasn't going to happen."

"It's my fault."

"You didn't shoot me."

"I went in."

"We. We went in."

"And at the hospital...you died again."

"You brought me back. Each time."

"What? I killed you! Dumb, dumb bunny!" [sobbing]

"I felt you. I heard you. When it happened. Every day till I woke up."

"And I've still...I've still never...told you how I feel." [sobbing/hiccups]

"I already know."

"You. Should. Hate. Me. Like I do."

"Not going to happen. No matter what. I'm yours. Always."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It still wasn't your fault."

"What do I do?"

"Love me. Like I love you."

"I do." [whispered]


	15. Chapter 15

**[AN General/boilerplate reminder: These are just snippets of conversation not a full story or scene although there are some sequences/story "lines" (note quotes) running through the chapters. The last one in this chapter extends the Nick Hospital sequence.]**

* * *

"Bbbbrrraaaa-" [covers mouth] "Excuse me!"

"Nick! What was that?"

"Sorry! This soda is bubbly! At least I said excuse me."

"That's not a burp." [grabs soda] [chugs]

"Uh..."

"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

[horrified expression]

"We used to have contests back in the burrow." [echo] "I almost always won!" [grinning]

"I'll...I'll never be able to call you cute again."

* * *

"You need to be more careful!"

"What? It worked didn't it."

"You could have been wounded! Or worse!"

"But I wasn't."

"Nick. If something happened to you...I...I don't know what I'd do."

"Good."

 _"WHAT?"_

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm supposed to want you to be happy if something happens to me?"

[mouth drop]

"I mean, I know I can be annoying; I thought you cared about me."

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU IDIOT!"

"Well, if you care about me then you shouldn't be happy if something did happen. That would be pretty messed up. So it's good that you wouldn't be."

[speechless]

"What?" [innocently]

 **[AN - I had a real-world exchange similar to this a bit ago with my wife. Almost had to spend the night on the couch. I still think it is quite logical even if it is dark, twisted, and arguably inappropriate. So I'm in the Nick camp on this one.]**

* * *

[eating chips] [CRUNCH] [CRUNCH] [CRUNCH]

[eye twitch] "Nick."

[CRUNCH] [CRUNCH]

"Nick!"

[CRUNCH] "Hmm?" [CRUNCH]

"Your chips are noisy."

"I know." [CRUNCH] "That's what makes them so good." [CRUNCH]

* * *

"You did really well at PT today especially since it was your first session!"

[groan]

"Oh Nick. What can I get you? What will help?"

"I'm just going to lay here. And groan. Everything hurts."

"Do you need some more pillows? I can get some from your bedroom?" [slightly manic]

"Pillows won't help. I have months of this ahead. It's all bad." [groan]

"What about blankets? You just worked out and are all sweaty. You'll catch a cold! Oh no, you can't catch a cold! [more manic]

"Fluff. It's summer. We don't have AC."

"Whoops. HaHa! Yeah. Dumb bunny! That couch has always been uncomfortable. We should get a new one so you fit better. I'll go search for one." [slightly frantic]

"Carrots."

"Do you want to put on a movie? Can see you the TV okay? I can rearrange things so you can see it better!" [frantic]

"Judy. Stop. PT is going to hurt for awhile. We both know it." [stretch/groan] "It'll be okay."

"I just...I just want to help." [tears] "Whatever I can. I have to do **something** other than just watch you. In...in pain." [frantic/nose twitches]

"There's one thing you could do."

"What? Why didn't you ask for it? What is it?" [foot thumping]

"It's...well...you might think it's a little...strange."

"What can I do? Tell me!" [faster foot thumping]

"Your scent has worn off."

"My scent?"

"In the hospital. When I woke up. You marked me."

"Oh." [soft]

"When you weren't there and the pain was bad I'd close my eyes and just sniff. It helped. My bunny was with me."

"Nick..."

"I knew I wasn't alone."

[chin rub/mark] [trembling]

"Your fox. Always. No matter what."

[forehead touch] [tears]


End file.
